Bar
by Cuma
Summary: Probablemente pasaban de las 2 am. Habían llegado a ese lugar hacía unas cuantas horas y aunque ese no era su ambiente preferido, tampoco le molestaba estar ahí, aunque, no se suponía que salieran pasada cierta hora de la noche pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya hasta el más joven de ellos tenía edad suficiente para salir y divertirse...


Probablemente pasaban de las 2 am. Habían llegado a ese lugar hacía unas cuantas horas y aunque ese no era su ambiente preferido, tampoco le molestaba estar ahí.

A decir verdad, estaban en esa ciudad gracias a un torneo de la BBA, y aunque no se suponía que salieran pasada cierta hora de la noche, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya hasta el más joven de ellos tenía edad suficiente para salir y divertirse -y tampoco era como si el ruso no pudiera costearse su propio alcohol o el de sus amigos, si quisiera.

"Sus amigos", como había aprendido a llamarles, eran: un rubio amigable que era imposible odiar, un peliazul que era tan fácil odiar, pero quien sin duda daría su brazo derecho por cualquiera de ellos y un chino que le sonreía inocentemente a quien fuera que le saludara en ese bar.

Pero esa descripción se quedaba corta, por supuesto que podría pasar todo un día enumerando las virtudes de dicho chino, no así del resto de sus compañeros.

Y es que el chico en cuestión era dueño de los ojos más hermosos del mundo, de un dorado impresionante que podría hacerte perder la cabeza si te miraban más de tres segundos, además de una piel canela tostada, que era su peor y más dulce pesadilla. Realmente no podía creer lo hermoso que podían ser sus facciones tan marcadas y a la vez tan delicadas.

Pero todo esto sólo era una parte de lo que le gustaba de su físico. Si hablara de su forma de ser, de su personalidad y carácter, sería una historia de nunca acabar.

La bebida de su vaso se terminó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en el 99.9% de sus pensamientos estaba Rei, aun cuando se había propuesto no hacerlo... Por lo menos no se había perdido viéndolo como idiota enamorado.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que apenas prestaba atención a lo que los chicos a su lado platicaban tan ruidosamente, intentaba concentrarse en el bar tender al otro lado de la barra, quien machacaba un poco de hierbabuena. Todo para no pensar en el chico mencionado antes y que justo en ese momento se encontraba sentado a su lado, charlando felizmente con el resto de sus amigos.

Y es que no podía dejar de notar hasta el más pequeño detalle en ese rostro que conocía tan bien, su nariz respingada, sus labios que no deshacían esa sonrisa estampada en ellos desde el momento que llegaron a ese lugar.

Parecía que si ni siquiera notaba que podía verle por horas o cómo se estremecía cada vez que su mano rozaba distraídamente su antebrazo, y él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en cuánto le gustaban esos pequeños momentos.

¡Demonios! Había vuelto a fallar miserablemente.

Intentó girarse para no verlo y centrar su atención a cualquier otro lugar. Por supuesto, este gesto no pasó inadvertido.

-Estoy contándoles algo -dijo Rei como reclamo.

Entonces volvió su atención a él, el centro de su universo.

Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo malditamente atractivo que se veía ¡o lo sabía y no le importaba! Con esa playera blanca holgada que se le escurría por los hombros y esos pantalones negros ajustados.

Notaba hasta la más pequeña e insignificante cosa, cosas que ni el mismo Rei sabía de sí mismo, por ejemplo, cómo cuando platicaba y algo le sorprendía, pasaba la lengua sobre ese colmillo que sobresalía entre su perfecta dentadura, haciéndolo ver tan ridículamente sugestivo.

¡Cómo deseaba besar esa preciosa boca!

Saborear esos labios, escuchar su voz decir su nombre con deseo...

-Estoy harto -gruñó, ganándose la mirada de los demás-. ¡Quiero comida de verdad!

-Pero aquí venden comida -respondió Rei dando un último sorbo a su bebida.

-La comida de aquí es una burla -añadió-. Vayamos a otro lugar.

El resto reviró los ojos, sabían que cuando Kai externaba una queja, era el momento de la retirada. No le culpaban, esas salidas casuales eran idea de Max y Rei, aun a sabiendas que al ruso no le caían en gracia y que el japonés probablemente terminaría poniéndolos en ridículo. Y sin embargo siempre les acompañaban, por el gusto de hacer algo distinto juntos, así que lo menos que podían hacer era retirarse en el momento que alguno así lo quisiera.

Aunque por otro lado, irse no parecía tan mala idea, Takao y Max se veían ya bastante mal, habían perdido la capacidad de formular frases coherentes desde hacía un buen rato; Takao se mostraba más estúpido que de costumbre y Max simplemente reía tontamente de cualquier cosa. Los únicos cuerdos eran Kai y Rei, o eso parecía.

Rei podía controlar lo que pensaba y decía, hasta se podía decir que estaba bastante coherente. Aun así, cuando el grupo se levantó de la mesa, dio un paso en falso. Parecía que había olvidado como colocar un pie tras otro el otro y caminar en línea recta, el piso se sacudía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lógicamente era el exceso de alcohol en la sangre lo que empezaba a afectar su capacidad motora, habían estado tomando bebidas dulces toda la noche, por lo que no notó cuan ebrio podía estar hasta que tuvo que hacer uso de su coordinación.

Extendió ambos brazos para hacer equilibrio cuando chocó con alguien que se había detenido a su lado.

-Kai. - Sonrió apoyándose en él para volver a intentar, en vano, caminar por su cuenta.

El ruso pasó una mano por la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo para hacerle de soporte y salir de ese lugar.

En realidad, ninguno de los tres chicos notó cuando Kai había pedido un taxi directo al hotel -y no a algún restaurant, como había sido el plan original. Los tres menores se habían quedado dormidos en el asiento trasero mientras él miraba por el espejo el rostro sonrojado del pelinegro, con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron al lujoso hotel, tuvo que despertarlos no tan amablemente, pues un par de ellos tenía el sueño bastante pesado y el tercero no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

Mientras Takao y Max batallaban para llegar juntos al ascensor, Rei era guiado por el único de sus compañeros que estaba sobrio.

¿Sobrio?

-Kai... ¿por qué estás tan sobrio? -preguntó por lo bajo mientras esperaban dentro del ascensor y observaban como el par se sujetaba de la puerta para poder entrar.

-Alguien debe regresarlos a salvo a sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Eres como el conductor designado? -Rio, quitándole una pelusa que había caído en la manga de su abrigo, con poca percepción de la profundidad, pero con la concentración de quien realiza una tarea vital para el universo.

-Soy...- Miró al techo-. El sentido común designado.

Finalmente llegaron a su piso, sin mucho interés Kai empujó al par dentro de su habitación, lanzó la tarjeta que servía como llave a su cama y cerró la puerta, todo observado por el chino, quien se había recargado en el pasillo y sonreía ante la escena.

Kai podía ser un cabrón, pero no dejaría a sus amigos a su suerte en un momento así. Y muy a su manera, había logrado llevarlos a salvo a su habitación, tal como lo había prometido al inicio de la noche. Pues a pesar de que estaban ahí junto a los chicos, Kai se arrancaría una pierna antes de volver a compartir cama con el japonés y el americano, pero Rei... Rei era otra historia. Si pudiera daría esa pierna con tal de compartir habitación con él cada vez que pudiera, a pesar de las tentaciones...

Y las tentaciones eran muchas, como cuando salía de bañarse con el cabello todavía húmedo y cepillaba esas largas hebras negras sobre la cama, para finalmente esperar a que secara paseando por el lugar sin camisa y con sólo un pantalón deportivo que muchas veces actuaba como único pijama.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sentar a Rei en su cama y pasarle una botella de agua fría que sacó del frigo bar.

Rei la miró como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sin comprender.

-Bébelo -le ordenó.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

-Para que mañana no amanezcas en ese horrible infierno llamado resaca.

-No es eso... Tú siempre me estás cuidando, no eres mi madre ¿sabes?

Kai gruñó y le dio la espalda.

Tenía razón, siempre le cuidaba, incluso más que al resto. Pero no podía evitarlo, Rei le importaba, por supuesto que quería protegerlo, y si no podía quitar el vaso de alcohol de sus labios -sería muy hipócrita cuando el mismo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo menos iba a evitar que al día siguiente se arrepintiera de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho estando ebrio, como aquella vez...

\- ¿Crees que voy a hacer algo estúpido?

El ruso volvió a gruñir.

-Haz hecho muchas cosas estúpidas y estoy harto de aguantarlo, así que prefiero cuidarte hoy para que mañana estés bien y no odies a todo el mundo sólo porque tienes dolor de cabeza...

-Sólo he estado ebrio una vez en mi vida.

-Y sólo esa vez fue suficiente para hartarme de ti.

-No estoy mal, sólo estoy muy mareado.

-Bueno, eso es obvio.

Rei apretó los labios con disgusto y se dejó caer en la cama. Sentía que el universo giraba y nada le ayudaba.

-Ven aquí -dijo firmemente.

\- ¿Ya tomaste el agua? -Escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué eres así?

\- Bebe el agua y cepíllate los dientes. -Volvió a ordenar Kai.

Rei hizo un ruido de fastidio, se levantó y lo más derecho posible caminó hacia la maleta, tomó el cepillo de dientes y entró al baño. Kai reprimía una sonrisa al ver los movimientos erráticos de su compañero, fue hasta que desapareció de su vista que volvió su atención a su propia botella de agua helada y la bebió tan rápido como pudo.

El chino regresó tambaleándose unos minutos después y se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, donde todavía estaba la botella de agua, la abrió y se quejó una última vez antes de beberla completa ante la mirada acusadora de Kai.

Cuando terminó la puso en la mesita de noche y miró fijamente al ruso.

-Ven aquí -repitió.

-No.

-Kai. -El tono de Rei se escuchó suplicante, como si el otro estuviera comiendo un pastel y le negara una rebanada sólo por el puro gusto de verle sufrir. Estaba harto.

Realmente parecía que no merecía la pena mencionar el asunto después de todo ese tiempo, ya había pasado poco más de un año desde aquella primera salida entre alcohol y música, en algún lugar de Europa, a mitad de un torneo y a una edad que apenas rozaba en lo legal. Ambos chicos con alto grado de intoxicación -debido a su poca experiencia- habían terminado besándose con desesperación en la habitación que compartían, sacándose la ropa con torpeza y con el calor inundando sus cabezas.

La única vez que alguno de los dos estuvo tan ebrio para no poder controlarse.

Rei quizá no recordaba cuanto le rogó al ruso con una expresión extasiada que le tomara, que tocara lo más profundo de él una y otra vez, ni que había dicho tantas veces su nombre con desesperación, como si le faltara el aliento. Cosas que no hubiera dicho o hecho estando en sus 5 sentidos.

Y aunque en esos momentos nada parecía mal para ninguno de los dos, al día siguiente sus reacciones fueron especialmente distintas.

Para Kai: la culpa. La culpa de no haberse negado a pesar de la obvia ebriedad de ambos. De dejarse ir en ese mar de sensaciones, placer y calor; besando y mordiendo esos labios hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. La culpa de mandar al demonio la pizca de conciencia que había surgido entre todas esas caricias, para entregarse al chico que amaba con locura desde hacía tanto tiempo y que en esos momentos parecía necesitarlo dentro de él. Ni siquiera recordaba que tantas cosas más le había hecho y se había dejado hacer, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.

Y para Rei: la negación. Se negó a si mismo lo que había pasado, prometiéndole a Kai que jamás volvería a perder el control así, si le perdonaba. Porque estaba arrepentido y lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido.

"Lamentaba TODO lo que había sucedido".

Esa sensación de decepción que casi le hacía tirarse de un barranco.

Fue el chino quien prometió jamás mencionar el asunto si Kai lo prometía también. Y parecía que ambos lo habían hecho tan bien que Rei parecía haber olvidado aquel episodio.

Aunque Rei usualmente no tomaba más que un par de bebidas y se mostraba muy centrado en divertirse y bailar, a veces entre toda esa emoción y entumecimientos de los sentidos que le provoca la música a todo volumen y las luces de colores incesantes, no podía evitar que algo dentro de él surgiera; porque no podía dejar de prestarle atención al ruso, porque sabía que cada movimiento suyo era notado por él, y le encendía.

Le encendía que el bicolor creyera que no se daba cuenta cuando le miraba, cuando pretendía ver a otras personas, pero no apartaba la vista de él cada vez que se levantaba a bailar con Max o alguna chica linda que apareciera, y le gustaba cuando su rostro enrojecía a través de esas marcas azules.

Tampoco podía evitar sonreírle bobamente mientras charlaban en grupo, no podía controlar sus manos rozando su antebrazo de vez en cuando porque no podía describir cuánto le emocionaba aquello.

Suspiró, triste, resignado, acabado.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme caso Kai?

-Tienes toda mi atención justo ahora, Rei.

-No hablo de eso...

Kai intentó analizar sus palabras y antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación, Rei ya se había girado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Contempló unos segundos la silueta del chino, poniendo especial atención en la curva que se formaba entre su cuello y sus hombros, sus cabellos que caían despreocupadamente sobre la almohada, dejando ver esa hermosa la piel tostada. Maldecía esa visión, hacía a su mente evocar esos recuerdos y una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal para terminar en su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir una terrible culpa.

-Duerme conmigo. -Escuchó decirle.

Kai tragó saliva fuertemente.

-No -dijo con toda la fuerza mental que pudo reunir.

-No es como esa vez...

Kai abrió los ojos, sorprendido ¿es que acaso recordaba lo que había pasado?

-No quiero que hagamos todas esas cosas, sólo quiero dormir contigo.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Rei no dijo nada. Pasaron unos largos minutos donde sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? -murmuró finalmente.

-Nunca dijiste nada.

-Prometimos no decirlo... tenía miedo.

Kai no sabía que responderle.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó esa vez...

-No otra vez, Rei.

Pero Kai no alcanzaba a comprender que lo que lamentaba realmente era el haber hecho todas esas cosas sin estar completamente consciente de sus acciones, no le desagradaba la idea de hacer esa clase de cosas con Kai, pero hubiera preferido que fuera de otra manera, que tuvieran una relación y todo se fuera dando a su tiempo. Lo que pasó, solo le hacía detestarse a sí mismo, se odiaba, se sentía tan repulsivo.

¿Qué pensaría Kai si le dijera que había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando todas esas cosas, pero sin siquiera tener el valor de decirle que le gustaba? Todo para terminar tirando su amistad a la basura, por culpa de esa salida sin control ¿qué pensaría Kai?

Y eso era otra cosa que también lamentaba, porque tampoco estaba seguro de si Kai quería hacerlo o si sólo se vio empujado a ello por él. Kai con todo su autocontrol ¿qué tanto debió insistirle para hacerlo ceder? ¿Qué tanto debió haber dicho o hecho? ¿Lo había obligado? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba?

\- ¿Lo sientes tanto? -preguntó el ruso, dándole entrada a aquel tema que no tenía el valor de mencionar sin esa ligera distorsión de la realidad como la que le proporcionaba el alcohol.

-No -dijo finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio-. Porque ha sido la única vez que he podido decir lo que siento...

Kai abrió los ojos muy grandes.

\- ¿Te molestas cuando bailo con alguna chica?

La mente de Kai dio un giro, no esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? -gruñó.

\- Lo he notado -murmuró-. A veces sólo lo hago para verte molesto.

-Eres un idiota. -Volvió a gruñir.

-Lo sé. -Rio apenado-. No lo puedo evitar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, Kai sentía su cara hervir y a la vez una sonrisa estúpida luchaba por marcarse en sus labios.

-Tampoco puedo evitar que me gustes -continuó el chino.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos esa vez, pero yo no me arrepiento… no del todo.

La cabeza de Kai daba vueltas.

-Siento mucho haberte puesto en esa situación. Sé que tú no habías querido hacerlo y que yo insistí hasta que no te dejé otra opción.

-Te equivocas. -Se mordió el labio-. Yo también quería hacerlo.

Rei le miró, analizando sus palabras.

-Pero me dolió que te arrepintieras al día siguiente -continuó Kai-. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no querías realmente hacerlo... por eso pensé que lo mejor era no mencionarlo.

\- ¡Lo entendiste todo mal!

-No me enorgullece Rei -admitió-. Hacer todas esas cosas estando ebrios... es algo que me avergüenza, porque habría querido hacerlo de otra manera y no como si fuera un juego de azar, sin saber si a la mañana siguiente los dos estaríamos felices o arrepentidos.

-Yo también. -Abrazó sus piernas-. Es porque soy un cobarde...

-No sólo tú...

El silencio había inundado el lugar y ahora ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-Kai… -dijo finalmente el chino-. ¿Crees que ahora estoy ebrio?

Kai soltó una risa.

-¿Es por eso que no confías en mi ahora? Temes que esté tan ebrio que mañana me arrepienta de todo lo que diga o haga ahora ¿no es así?

-Quizá…

-¡Por eso ni siquiera quieres acercarte a mí!

El ruso bajó la mirada, ponerlo en palabras le había sido más fácil a Rei que a él mismo intentando entender que es lo que sentía.

-Mañana te diré todo esto Kai. -Rei se había levantado y caminado hasta donde estaba sentado el chico.

Con ambas manos sujetó su rostro y le obligó a verle.

El rostro del moreno estaba ligeramente sonrojado, sus ojos brillaban de una forma inusual y sus labios estaban algo húmedos. Kai habría muerto por besarlo justo en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, él también había tomado unas cuantas copas y hasta ese momento se sentía totalmente lucido, pero justo en ese segundo que la visión de Rei tan cerca llegó a sus retinas, sentía que ese alcohol era suficiente para hacerle sentir mareado y estúpido. Pero quizá no era el alcohol, sino lo que sentía por Rei. La sensación que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo.

Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, todo en su cabeza era un caos, su corazón palpitaba peligrosamente fuerte y una ligera incomodidad en su entrepierna al sentir el aroma de Rei tan cerca.

Ese aroma a vainilla que parecía inundar cualquier habitación donde se encontrara.

-No puedo…-Estaba a nada de rendirse cuando un par de labios le hicieron callar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba: Rei, tan guapo como siempre, con los ojos cerrados, besándole de la forma más inocente posible a pesar del ligero sabor a alcohol entre sus labios.

Muy ligero, suave y delicado. Sólo podía dejarse llevar.

Probablemente habían pasado unos segundos, pero para él todo el mundo se había detenido.

-Mañana volveremos a hablar -repitió-. Para que no te quede ninguna duda de lo mucho que me gustas.

Kai se quedó sin palabras, con la boca todavía abierta sólo vio como Rei se acomodaba en su misma cama y se cubría con sus sábanas.

-Te dije que durmieras conmigo. -Soltó al aire-. Como tú no quieres venir a mi cama, dormiremos en la tuya.

Sacó una mano del bulto que era en esos momentos y le dio ligeros golpecitos al espacio libre junto a él. A Kai le tomó unos segundos entender, pero después se recostó a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Rei se acurrucó contra su cuerpo ni cuando Kai acarició su cabello haciéndole relajarse.

-Me siento tranquilo cuando estas cerca -dijo en un susurro-. Por eso quería dormir a tu lado.

Kai sonrió, sin duda todas esas palabras le hubiera gustado escucharlas en otras circunstancias, pero tampoco podía decir que lo detestaba.

-Te amo Rei. -Se aventuró a decir.

Rei se encogió a su lado y después le sintió estrecharse más a su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti Kai -dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Esa era el último recuerdo que tenían del día, ninguno notó cuando cayeron dormidos tan cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Kai? Despierta -La voz del chino lo despertaba con delicadeza, meciendo con suavidad su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede? -Abrió los ojos con pesadez, maldiciendo internamente al sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba sentado a su lado, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Ayer tú y yo…

-Oh, no otra vez. -Kai se cubrió el rostro, como si la escena fuera un deja vu y sabiendo que las siguientes palabras de Rei podrían destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

-¡No Kai! Escúchame -exigió intentando apartar las manos del rostro del ruso para obligarle a verle.

Al fin logró que el otro lo mirara, ambos con el rostro rojo y esperando lo peor.

-Ayer me dijiste que me amabas ¿verdad? -preguntó finalmente.

Kai sintió el rostro extremadamente caliente.

-Y yo también te lo dije ¿no es cierto?

Kai asintió apenado.

-Entiendo que ayer no estábamos completamente…

-¡No empieces Kai! -Rei le había tapado la boca con ambas manos-. Ayer no estaba tan ebrio, como para haber dicho o hecho cosas de las cuales arrepentirme. Y sé que tú tampoco.

-¿Rei?

-Y si… -continuó sin escucharlo-. Y si ambos dijimos lo que dijimos, significa que hay algo de verdad ¿no es cierto?

-Rei...

-¡Lo que yo dije es verdad Kai! -gritó finalmente, cubriéndose el rostro-. Me gustas Kai, me gustas mucho, por eso aquella vez me comporté así y te obligué a hacer esas cosas. Lamento que los dos hayamos estado tan ebrios para ser conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no significa que no lo haya disfrutado o que nunca hubiera pasado por mi mente el hacer esa clase de cosas contigo. Yo sé que te dije que lo lamentaba mucho, pero no era porque lamentara lo que hice contigo sino por obligarte. Lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que siento antes y que hiciéramos todo eso así, sin tener nada lindo antes…

Rei se iba quedando sin aliento y su rostro enrojecía más y más. Hasta que Kai tomó su mano haciendo que el chino se callara automáticamente.

-Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos -dijo seriamente.

-Para que no te quede ninguna duda Kai. -Se mordió el labio inferior-. De que lo que siento por ti es real.

Sus miradas chocaban con intensidad.

-No me obligaste a nada -dijo con la sonrisa más sincera-. Lo que me dolía era pensar que tú no habías querido hacerlo realmente.

El chino negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

-Sé que es ridículo hablarlo después de casi un año…

-Te amo, Rei -dijo con la sonrisa más sincera.

-¡Ya me lo habías dicho! -Se cubrió, apenado.

-Pensé que estábamos repitiéndonos todo lo que hablamos ayer.

\- ¡Yo también te amo! -gritó sin dejar de ocultar su rostro de entre sus manos-. ¡Me gustas mucho Kai!

El ruso no podía dejar de sonreír.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora.

Rei bajó las manos para verlo directo a los ojos, tenía las mejillas encendidas y un brillo hermoso en sus ojos.

-Kai -dijo llamándole de regreso a la realidad-. Me gusta cuando me miras así.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me miras, pero tu mente está en otro lugar… y aun así, sé que estás pensando en mí.

-Ya lo sabías. -No era una pregunta.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Kai? -preguntó rápidamente, sin darle más tiempo para hablar.

El ruso no podía creerlo, sentía la cabeza caliente y a punto de explotar.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres ser mi novio, Kai -repitió avergonzado.

-C-Claro que si -gruñó bajando la mirada-. Jamás imaginé que serías tú el que…

-Es porque te tardaste mucho -dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Rei sonrió y sin aviso se lanzó sobre su ahora novio.

-Podemos... -Empezó a decir-. Podemos comenzar otra vez ¿no? Tener cosas lindas antes de hacer _eso_ otro.

Kai sonrió, atrapando en sus brazos al chico que tanto amaba.

-Te da vergüenza decir lo que hicimos ahora, pero en ese entonces parecía que sabías perfectamente lo que querías hacerme.

-¡No digas eso Kai! -Ocultó el rostro en su hombro-. Está bien, no vamos a fingir que no pasó, pero eso… ¡eso no es lo importante ahora! No tienes que decir nada de eso cuando los chicos nos pregunten cómo empezamos a andar.

El ruso le miraba con atención. Rei era, para él, la más perfecta creación del universo y ahora estaban juntos.

-Les diré que el chico del que había estado enamorado mucho tiempo me pidió que saliéramos después de que lo salvé de una resaca de los mil demonios.

-¡No tienes que decir nada de eso Kai!

Kai no resistió y unió sus labios con los del chino.

-Les diré lo afortunado que soy porque la persona que amo, también me quiere a su lado.

-Que cursi eres Kai -dijo besándolo nuevamente.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Habían pasado un rato dándose pequeñas muestras de cariño hasta que vieron la hora y se alistaron para salir. No pasaba de medio día cuando cayeron en cuenta de que no habían tenido noticias del otro par de chicos, así que decidieron ir a verlos.

El chino tocaba preocupado a la puerta sin respuesta.

-Creo que iré a pedir la llave de emergencia -le dijo a Kai, quien sólo lo veía de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que estás exagerando, de seguro siguen durmiendo.

-Falta una hora para la ceremonia de apertura del torneo ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Kai suspiró, y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo para pasarlo por la ranura de la puerta.

-¿De dónde…?

-Fui por ella mientras tomabas un baño.

Rei le recriminó con la mirada mientras el ruso se encogía de hombros. Finalmente dirigieron su atención al interior a la habitación.

La imagen parecía de película de terror.

Takao tirado en medio de la habitación semidesnudo y bocabajo, y Max con medio cuerpo en la cama y el resto al aire sólo con la ropa interior y la playera. Por la habitación rondaban el resto de sus prendas.

Kai suspiró aliviado, después de hacer un recorrido rápido con la mirada para cerciorarse de que no hubiera algo destruido y que el único daño a lamentar era el no haber aprovechado ambas camas.

-Ay Takao -murmuró Rei acercándose al japonés y volteándolo con dificultad-. Si te enfermas nadie cuidará de ti.

-Dices eso muy seguro -se burló Kai, aludiendo al sentido maternal del chino.

-Eso nos dará desventaja en el torneo ¿cómo está Max?

-Todavía respira. -Se había acercado a él y le dio tres palmaditas en el hombro.

El rubio abrió los ojos casi instantáneamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

-Estamos en tu habitación, es medio día y llegamos aquí volando en una alfombra mágica -respondió Kai sin ganas-. Y estamos a una hora de ser descalificados por no presentarnos a la ceremonia de apertura del torneo.

Justo un segundo después el rubio se había lanzado al baño con la primera toalla que encontró.

-Genial -escuchó decir a Rei al otro lado de la habitación-. Ahora ayúdame con este.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Takao se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño, desde afuera escucharon un "¡Qué asco Takao! Me estoy bañando", y ambos imaginaron que había pasado.

-Que desagradable -pensó Rei y agradeció infinitamente su pacto consigo mismo de jamás volver a tomar tanto.

Después de un largo rato, el grupo salió de la habitación.

Dos de ellos iban muriendo de hambre y deshidratación, afortunadamente el líder le entregó a cada uno una botella de bebidas rehidratantes y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes hasta que termine la ceremonia -les había dicho.

-¡AH! Los odio a todos -chilló Takao-. ¿Por qué estás tan primaveral Rei?

-No creo que haya bebido tanto como ustedes ayer -dijo sonriente-. Además, comparto habitación con mi madre y no me dejó dormir sin tomar casi un litro de agua.

Kai lo fulminó con la mirada y Rei soltó una carcajada.

-Fue una botella de 355 mililitros, eres un exagerado.

Rei sonrió y lo señaló con ambas manos, obviando el hecho de que hablaba de Kai cuando se refería a su madre.

-Ajá -murmuró Max después de acabar con la bebida que tenía - ¿Toda esta maravilla de Rei primaveral tiene algo que ver con que ustedes dos caminaran de la mano hace un rato?

Los dos mayores se sonrojaron completamente.

-También noté eso -continuó Max.

\- ¡Chicos! Llegan tarde. -Kenny había corrido a su encuentro en la entrada del estadio-. Síganme, ya el resto de los equipos está en su lugar.

Los chicos se apresuraron, pero antes de entrar por la puerta los dos mayores intercambiaron unas palabras.

-Se siente distinto ¿no crees?

Kai asintió, sin duda todo ese ambiente les era tan familiar y a la vez se sentía tan distinto. No era la primera vez que participaban en un torneo que -comparado con el resto de las cosas con las que lidiaban- parecía un juego de niños. Pero era la primera vez que entraban a un gran estadio como dos personas que estaban juntas.

No sólo juntos físicamente, juntos en un sentido más extenso, juntos como jamás creyó que fuera posible. Y aunque el inicio de todo aquello había sido todo un caos, después de una larga tortura, ahora al fin sentía que todo estaba en orden.

-Ganaremos este torneo y seremos campeones mundiales otra vez.- Rei sonreía a su lado extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

\- Y después podemos celebrar solos tú y yo. -Kai le miró con una media sonrisa, logrando hacer que se sonrojara.

-Por supuesto. -Cerró los ojos y caminaron de la mano con determinación-. ¡Pero primero vayamos a patear traseros!

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Waaaaaaaaa al fin! Esta historia fue escrita para un concurso de One Shots de la página Kai x Rei en Facebook!**

 **Quería escribir algo así desde hace tiempo, supongo que muchas de estas ganas vienen del fic "Esta Noche" de la casi-diosa Celen, que leí mucho antes de empezar siquiera a escribir fics :c ojalá vuelva al fandom algún día.**

 **Realmente espero que Laet no me odie por la temática del fic xD yo sé que tengo la moral dispersa, pero intenté no hacer algo con la simple formula: Rei + Kai + Alcohol =Noche de pasión + Inicio simplón de una relación, aunque hubiera sido tan jodidamente fácil! Quería hacer algo más sano, sin duda, aunque todavía no sé si lo logré.**


End file.
